Evil Mione turns Minister
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 40 year old Evil Hermione stands before several thousand people. On this day she has just became the Minister of Magic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Evil Mione turns Minister**

 **40 year old Evil Hermione stands before several thousand people.**

On this day she has just became the Minister of Magic.

"People of our great magical UK, today I take my place as your new Minister of Magic and I have some wonderful news for ye all. Number one, all the once unforgivable curses are now legal for use against everyone, except for against me or those who are part of my inner circle, number two, the Dark Arts will be taught at Hogwarts. Third, rape will be legal as well and so will sexin public. Fourth, if you refuse to follow my new laws, you'll get fucking thrown into Azkaban. Also, all of you who are working for the Ministry will get free alcohol. Do not stand against me becuase anyone who does will be killed or sent to Azkaban, that's it." says Hermione.

Hermione is wearing a tight black leather jumpsuit with holes for her boobs and pussy, a wide golden wizard-dueling championship belt, high heel bondage boots and dark fance sunglasses and her hair is up in a tight ponytail.

"Long live Hermione, the strongest slut on Earth!" chants the crowd.

"I thank you, my loyal people." says Hermione. "Show me how much you love me by masturbating for me here and now. Don't be shy." says Hermione.

Most of the people starts to masturbate.

"Yes! Good, you truly love me. I feel like a happy kid in a candy store." says Hermione in a sexy voice as she take off her sunglasses to let people see her slutty smile.

4 hours later in Hermione's office.

"Alright, who should I have sex with to celebrate that I'm the new Minister? There are 3 men who are strong enough, Harry, Draco or Ron..." says Hermione. "Not easy to decide. Each one has certain strengths."

"I'd suggest some lesbian sex with me." says Pansy Parkinson as she enter the room.

"Nice, but I want a huge load of cum into my pussy. It's been nearly a month since I got fucked by a horny man." says Hermione.

"Okay. I understand, but if ye change your mind, you know where to find me, babe." says Pansy with a seductive smile as she leave the room.

"Hmmm, should probably go for Ron. I mean, he's been a loyal friend for the past 5 years." says Hermione.

Hermione walk over to her fireplace, grab a hand of Floo-powder, step into the fireplace, drop the powder and says in a clear tone "Ron's apartment."

In a flash of green fire, hermione diappear and then appear in the fireplace in Ron's apartment.

"Mione, what a fucking great surprise." says Ron.

"I wanna celebrate me becoming the new Minister." says Hermione. "Let's fuck."

"Sure, babe." says Ron.

"Nice." says Hermione.

Hermione pull off her dress.

Ron unzip his jeans. His cock pop out.

"Good size. Put that sexy cock in my pussy." says Hermione.

Ron push his cock deep into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah!" moans a happy Hermione.

"Your pussy is still as soft as it was when you were a teenager." says Ron.

"Thanks! Mmm, fuck!" moans Hermione, all slutty.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Ron.

"Go on, fuck me faster." moans Hermione.

"Sure, Mione." says Ron as he starts to fuck faster and harder.

"Yes! Like that, feels so good." moans Hermione.

"Bloody damn, you're so sexy." says Ron.

"Of course I am. I'm Mione G, ye know." moans Hermione in a pon-like tone.

"You sure are, babe." says Ron.

50 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum. Where the fuck do ye want me to cum, Mione?" says Ron.

"In my pussy! Cum in my sweet pussy." moans Hermione.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Ron as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Hermione as she get her orgasm.

"That was not bad, sexy badass erotic lady." says Ron.

"It was wonderful. Thanks for the big load of cum. And good that I have a protection spell on my pussy so I can't get bloody preggo or get some stupid annoying STD or some lame shit like that." says Hermione. "I had a lot of fun, thank ye."

"My pleasure, Mione." says Ron.

"And mine as well. You really made me have a very smooth orgasm. I did really enjoy it so much." says Hermione.

 **The End.**


End file.
